


Wherever You Go

by Jarino



Series: Bridget Ryder, Human Pathfinder [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: Bridget and Jaal spend a day together on Aya, and Bridget finally realizes Jaal has no intention of leaving her behind.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Series: Bridget Ryder, Human Pathfinder [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/705369
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Wherever You Go

Taking slow steps forward, Bridget inhales deeply. Though she has no idea where they are, she trusts Jaal to lead her safely. And as a pleasant floral aroma fills her senses, she can’t help but smile.

“Wherever we are, it smells like heaven…”

“Heaven?” A chuckle escapes him. “Maybe it is…Take a look.”

He gently removes his hands from her eyes and she blinks for a few seconds as her eyes adjust to the light.

A cascading waterfall stands before her, its rushing water spilling into a glistening pool. Lush plant life surrounds the oasis with flowers in dozens of hues dotting the rocky landscape. She can’t help but gape at the sight.

Turning towards him with a grin, she asks in mild disbelief, “How is this place not packed with people right now?”

“Hm…I have my ways,” Jaal says slyly, sneaking his grip into hers. “Trust me, we won’t be disturbed.” 

Raising a brow at him, she smiles and continues down the path, hand in hand.

After a few moments of them walking, she breaks the silence with a soft “Hey”, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips. “Thanks,” she murmurs, resting a hand on his cheek before pulling away to admire their surroundings. “What a nice gift…” 

They make their way to the shore, with Jaal pulling her close, resting his arms across her hips.

Bridget inhales deeply, leaning into Jaal’s embrace. He rests his chin on the top of her head and hums. 

She sighs. “Real air, real sun…fresh water.”

“This is my favorite place in the universe,” he murmurs, his breath rustling her hair. “Where’s yours?”

She ponders for a moment, closing her eyes in consideration. “Back on Earth…there’s an archipelago called Hawaii. My mom grew up there…and in her last years, we all moved there to give her a better life.”

Sighing, a smile works its way onto her face. “I’ve never seen any place quite like it…Clear, blue waters…black sand beaches…It’s probably the only place in the Milky Way I actually miss, but…” Taking in her surroundings, she nods a bit. “This place is pretty special, too…”

A moment of quiet passes between them before Jaal speaks. “And now with you here, it’s perfect.”

Gently, he turns her around so that she faces him. He slowly guides her hand so that it lies atop his heart, his hand absolutely dwarfing hers.

“Beyond all reason, I’ve fallen in love with you…” he says, his voice full of warmth. Bridget can’t help but melt under his adoring gaze. Even after all this time, she still has a hard time adapting to the intensity of his affections.

“And I want…” he continues, stuttering over his words somewhat. “Do you want to…?”

A heartfelt smile breaks out onto her face and she swallows thickly. “Yeah…” she says, her voice catching with emotion. “I’d like that…”

Jaal stares at her thoughtfully, his eyes dilating noticeably, but his expression otherwise unchanged. He declares, “Come with me into the water,” before stepping away and reaching for the straps of his armor.

Bridget can only gaze at him dazedly before the realization hits her that he’s stripping. And before she knows it, he’s bare before her. “Oh,” she mutters dumbly, her eyes roving his body in appreciation. “Really?”

He steps into the water until it reaches his waist before turning around, extending his hand in a beckoning manner.

No matter how nervous she might be, she can’t just leave him hanging like that. Soon enough, she begins discarding her own clothing. He maintains his pose for the duration of this, his eyes trained on her face, though they do drop lower every so often. She could even swear she sees his lip curl in a growl at one point.

Once she’s nude, she tentatively steps into the water, placing her hand in his. He gently guides her to him, his eyes not leaving her the whole way.

“Hello…” she utters nervously, unsure how to handle the attention he’s giving her.

Taking both her hands in his, he slowly begins walking them in circles. “You are more lovely than anyone I have ever known,” he says in a low voice, “in body, and in spirit…”

She can’t help but blush, ducking her head shyly as he voices his appreciation.

“Wherever you go, take me with you.”

She inhales sharply, gradually bringing the two of them to a halt.

Mere weeks ago, she’d cried in his arms, terrified that he would leave her like everyone else in her life had. And here he was, assuring her that he wanted to be with her regardless of where life took them.

Doing her best to suppress her tears, her face breaks out into a smile and she manages a laugh. “I love you, too, Jaal…”

His face stretches into the widest grin she’s ever seen, his eyes filled with unimaginable glee. In no time, he picks her up and begins spinning her around, prompting a series of giggles from her.

He gently sets her down, eyes staring into hers before he leans down to kiss her deeply. “Follow me,” he murmurs. “There is something I wish to show you…”

They swim toward the other corner of the lagoon, approaching the waterfall. He ducks below the cascading water and she follows, though the water plasters her hair to her head. She spits a little, moving to brush the wet locks from her forehead, and she hears Jaal chuckling in the background.

“Find something funny?” she asks in mock offense.

He chuckles for a moment more. “Dearest, I never realized your hair could be quite so…flat.”

Grinning, she splashes him before saying, “You love it.”

His gaze darkens and his voice lowers in volume. “You have me there…”

Bridget feels her heartbeat quicken. She can’t help but feel vulnerable when he looks at her in such a predatory manner. And yet she knows he’d never hurt her.

When he extends a hand to help her out of the water, she takes it without hesitation.

Guiding them over to a bed of moss, he slowly lays her down, supporting her head as he leans down as well.

He braces his arms above her, caging her in, though she doesn’t feel trapped. If anything, she feels safer than she’s ever been before. The waterfall protects the two of them from any prying eyes, and for a moment, they don’t have to worry about protocol or expectations. For now, all that matters is the two of them.

Slowly, he lifts a hand, gently cradling her cheek before he leans down to kiss her. She moans softly, her head lifting to meet his lips. He nibbles her lips tenderly, pulling tiny sounds of pleasure from her. 

They part for air for a moment and he leans back, his eyes staring into hers appreciatively before he lets out a primal growl. One arm keeps him suspended over her while the other grabs the back of her neck and brings her lips to his. He groans into her mouth, and she whines in response. 

She feels so small in his arms, but oh, so loved. He takes his time kissing her; wordlessly showing her just how much he adores her.

After a while, he pulls away, slowly setting her head back on the moss. He smiles before leaning down and planting a soft kiss upon her chest. She gasps in response, rolling her head to the side as he descends further down her body, planting a trail of kisses the whole way.

Bridget blindly reaches for his head, trying to convey her appreciation, but finds it nearly impossible with how dazed she feels. He hasn’t even reached her apex and yet her body is overwhelmed. She can’t remember the last time a lover paid this much attention to her pleasure.

He’s there before she knows it, right between her legs, and she cries out in bliss.

A few moments are spent with him kissing her pearl, gently teasing her, before his tongue dips inside of her. She lets out a sharp gasp, her grip on his head tightening and he chuckles into her thighs.

Fuck, his tongue was positively _made_ for this. She doesn’t know how she survived this long without this.

“Jaal…” she croons, her hips stuttering. “Oh, fuck…”

The pleasure builds and builds, her core tightening until it feels like she’ll snap. Just when she thinks she’s going to pass out from the feeling, she reaches her peak and lets out a cry, waves of pleasure washing over her as she finds her release.

He laps up the remains of her orgasm, looking up at her with a cheeky grin before wiping her juices from his face. “Do you need a moment?”

“Oh God, Jaal, that was…”

He doesn’t respond, idly rubbing his hand up and down her leg as she catches her breath.

Once she’s had a chance to calm down, she props herself up on her arms and smiles at him. “Come here…”

He obliges, crawling towards her until he’s close enough for her to pull him into a kiss.

“I love you,” she breathes against his lips.

He smiles in appreciation, his bioelectric field positively humming. “And I, you, Taoshay.”

“Now…” she says with a grin, her hand slowly trailing down his chest. “Perhaps I could…repay the favor?”

“You don’t have to,” he says, but stops short when her fingers brush his member. “But I certainly won’t object if you want to…”

She lets out a laugh, kissing him once more before fulling gripping his dick in her hand. Slowly, she works him back and forth, appreciating the groan that falls from his lips. 

His cock is certainly different from a human’s…it’s more tapered in shape, and the precome leaking out is almost bioluminescent. He doesn’t seem to be complaining about her technique, however, so she keeps it up.

He’s panting heavily now, resting his forehead against her shoulder as she continues stroking him.

It isn’t long before he grabs her wrist, stilling her motion. 

“Dearest…” he chokes out before clearing his throat. “This is…beyond enjoyable, but I must admit…”

Slowly, he rubs his hand along her side, pausing to grip her rear. “If you will permit me, there is something else I had hoped to do…”

She swallows thickly, any words she might have said caught in her throat, so she simply nods.

He gazes at her lovingly, his pupils impossibly wide, before he eases her onto the bed of moss once more.

Holding himself above her, he smiles, leaning down to kiss her as he aligns himself with her entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself inside and she gasps. Her arms wrap around his neck and tug him closer, her desperation surely leaving marks on his skin.

She’s overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. Part of her wants him to fill her completely and is frustrated that he isn’t fully seated yet, while the other part worries that she won’t be able to handle his girth.

Her frustrations make themselves known in the form of a whine, and Jaal pauses to ensure that she’s okay. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he looks at her in a questioning manner.

Silently, she nods once more, kissing his palm in response.

His expression softens and he kisses her forehead before resuming.

She doesn’t know how he manages it, but before long, he’s managed to seat himself fully inside of her. She’s breathing heavily, trying to adjust to his size and he patiently gives her that time until she signals that she’s ready.

He pulls back slightly before pumping forward, prompting a gasp from her.

“Oh, Jaal…” she groans, shutting her eyes in bliss.

His pace remains slow for a while before it becomes clear that she craves more. He soon speeds up, a low moan falling from his lips and he leans forward to kiss her desperately.

“Darling, I…Oh, Stars…” he pants against her mouth.

“Jaal, please…” she pleads. She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for, she just needs _more_.

He growls, one hand supporting her back as he hits her at a new angle, and they both gasp in pleasure.

“Jaal, I’m almost…”

“Shh…” he coos. “I have you. You can let go.”

A sob escapes her as she reaches her climax once more, spasms wracking her body. He isn’t too far behind her, releasing a low moan as he spills himself inside.

The pair take a few moments to catch their breath, curling up together as they calm down.

Resting her head on Jaal’s shoulder, Bridget sighs and places a soft kiss there. “You’re incredible…” she whispers reverently.

“Not as incredible as you,” he counters, his fingers running through her hair.

She giggles, splaying herself out on his broad chest. 

They lay together in silence for a while, the rushing water the only sound filling the space. Bridget closes her eyes as she takes in the feeling of just being here with Jaal. She doesn’t think she’s been this happy in a long time. “Can we stay like this forever?” she asks dreamily.

“Sadly, I don’t think so,” he says with a sigh before a smile finds its way onto his face. “However, we _do_ have until morning…”

Chuckling, she glances up at him with a toothy grin. “Then we’d best not waste any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh...It's been 2 years since I wrote anything for Mass Effect and 3 years since Jaal and Bridget were the focus of my writing. Oops.
> 
> Seriously, writer's block is a major pain. But the quarantine forced me to finally finish this piece, so here you go! It's been a long time since I wrote smut so hopefully it's okay, haha.


End file.
